


I was trying to surprise you

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [24]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Dinner, M/M, Ty's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Ty tries to surprise Kit. It doesn't really work out.Prompt; Cooking/Baking.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Kudos: 48





	I was trying to surprise you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I might take tomorrow off for the challenge. I have so much homework. But I hope this holds you over a little until then.

The night was quiet. Still. Very still. Normally, Kit might find that suspicious. But tonight, he was glad for it. All he wanted to do tonight was go home to Ty, and not leave the rest of the night. Maybe order some pizza, too. His stomach growled in approval at the thought. 

Despite the fact that the sun had well and truly set by now, the streets were far from empty. But Kit didn’t mind. He loved the lights and shouts coming from everywhere he turned. There were so many people, so many lives, completely different from his own. If his legs weren’t so tired, he probably would’ve stopped at Ty’s favorite 24 hour coffee shop and get him something. 

But his feet were heavy and his thighs were burning. Kit had been on patrol with Paige and Cameron Ashdown, (Who were probably his favorite people to patrol with) but patrolling in LA traffic was never fun. So they had taken to the rooftops, and now Kit’s legs hurt from jumping across spanish tile roofs all evening. 

Now he was walking down the street, his legs far too tired to use the roofs, and his patience too thin to sit in an Uber all night. Kit let out a yawn, he’d split off from the Ashdown’s a couple of blocks back, and now found himself with no one to talk to. So he pulled out his phone and did the one thing he did after every patrol. 

He called Ty. 

The phone rang for a couple of moments, and Kit wondered if Ty had already fallen asleep. Ty suddenly picked up and said, “HI!” a little too close to the phone. Kit jerked his head back from it. “Hi?” He asked. There was a clanging sound on the other side, Ty cursed, “Are you on your way home?” Ty asked, sounding nervous. 

Kit pressed his lips together, “Yeah, are you okay?” There was another clang that sounded like things were definitely not okay. “Oh yeah! Yeah everything’s good,” Ty assured him. Kit didn’t believe him for a second. “Just, walk slowly, okay?” 

Everything was definitely not okay. “Are you sure?” Kit asked, slowly. “Yes. I’ll see you soon,” Ty hung up so fast Kit couldn’t reply. For a second Kit wondered if he should run home. But he trusted Ty, so he tried to convince himself that everything was fine and hurried home. 

Kit stood at the threshold of his apartment for a long moment, doing his best to still his beating heart. He had no idea what he would find when he opened the door. He just hopped it wasn’t a pentagram on the floor. But, knowing Ty, there was no guarantee.

He decided it was best to knock on the door. There was a clang on the other side and Kit cringed at the sound. He cracked open the door, “Are you okay-” Kit was caught off as a wave of smoke hit his face. Panic surged through him and he raced in, going straight for the kitchen. 

“Ty!” He yelled, finding his boyfriend in the kitchen, staring at something charred black on the top of the oven. Kit grabbed him, pulling him away from the smoking oven. “Are you okay?!” He turned Ty around to inspect him. Look him up and down frantically. “I’m fine Kit, I just,” Ty looked back at the charred mass on the stove. He suddenly erupted in tears. 

Panicked, Kit pulled Ty against his chest. “It’s alright. You’re alright,” He soothed, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's temple. He ran his hands up and down Ty’s back. They stood there for a moment, and Kit tried not to cough at the burnt smell that had filled the apartment. Ty’s shoulders shuddered one final time, but he clung to Kit even after he had stopped crying.

“What’s wrong?” Kit whispered. Ty hiccuped, “I was trying to surprise you and...I burnt the chicken.” He said quietly. Even as smoke flooded through the room. Kit huffed a laugh, “You were trying to make dinner for me?” He looked down at where Ty’s head was pressed against his shoulder. Ty murmured something unintelligible against him. “What?” Kit asked, smoothing back some of Ty’s hair.

Ty pulled back sniffling, “You always make dinner so I wanted to make something for you but I...I didn’t know how and I felt bad bothering Julian and I thought I had more time before you came home and then I forgot to set the timer and now it's all ruined.” Ty huffed, staring at a spot on the wall, refusing to look at Kit. Kit’s heart swelled. Ty hated cooking. He really didn’t like it at all. But he wanted to make something for Kit. 

Kit swallowed the lump in his throat, grabbing Ty and pulling him back against him. Wrapping his arms around Ty, burying his head in his neck. “I love it. Thank you,” He whispered against him. Ty’s arms snaked around him. They stood there for a long moment, holding each other tight. 

“I don’t want to eat it, though,” He said. Ty laughed, “Me neither,” Kit pulled back to look at him, “How about, we open the windows and order some pizza?” He suggested. Ty looked around at the smoky room, “Good idea.”


End file.
